Before Rizzoli & Isles
by brenaura
Summary: AU: Jane & Maura in High School. What if Jane & Maura met before they became the crime-solving duo they are now? How different would their lives be? Take a journey with them as they venture into their own little world of friendship and who knows, maybe even romance.
1. The Start Of Something New

**Hey guys! **

**So I decided to join in the fun of writing Rizzles fanfiction. I hope you'll like this one. I'll try my best to update regularly.**

* * *

_What's the point of all this anyway_, Maura sighed as she packed her bag for her first day of school the next day. _It's not like I'm going to be staying here that long. Before I know it, mother's just going to announce that we'll be moving again. _

9pm on a Sunday night found Maura lying on her bed, exhausted from packing her brand new school books into her 'Preppy Nylon Backpack' by Marc Jacobs. It was no secret that Maura lived a fortunate life. Being the adopted daughter of the famous Constance Isles definitely had its perks. Her adoptive parents have always given her everything she wanted. Everything, except their full-attention and love.

Maura did not have a particularly close relationship with her parents, and she understood from a young age that she probably would never have one. Mr. and Mrs. Isles were busy people, but that didn't stop Maura from trying to foster closer ties with her parents every time she saw them. Maura cherished her parents. They provided her with education, clothes and a roof over her head, which she treasures dearly.

Since Constance has art shows all over the world, Maura's life has been anything but permanent. In her 16 years of life, she has travelled and studied at more places than two hands could count. She never stayed long enough at one place to make friends. She was always alone, and she preferred it that way. _Why make friends if you're just going to leave them, right?_

Maura was blessed with a beautiful brain. She could tell you facts about anything. Learning was her hobby. It had always been her dream to grow up to be someone respected in the science field. Preferably a doctor. She was to skip a grade in her new school tomorrow, as suggested by the principal, Mrs Minerva McGonagall.

Maura smiled tearfully as she willed herself to sleep. Tomorrow would be the start of something new.

* * *

"Finally!", Jane exclaimed as she jumped onto her bed after locking her bedroom door. Today's Rizzoli-Sunday dinner had been louder than usual. Jane came from a family of 5; her Ma, Pop, and her two younger brothers, Frankie and Tommy. Although her family was often loud and annoying, she was very thankful for having them in her life. They were her pillar of strength, and she wouldn't know what she'd do without them. She smiled as she remembered the time she came out of the closet to them. They were surprisingly accepting of her sexual preference, and she couldn't be happier.

"We kinda already figured it out that time you played 'Would You Rather' with Carlo Guici's children and kissed Marly Guici instead of her brother when asked who you would rather kiss.", said Angela.

"It was hot." That earned Tommy a slap to the head from both Jane and Angela.

She chuckled at that memory.

Jane sighed as she lay on her back, and thought of what tomorrow would bring. It would be her third year schooling at Boston High School. Although she was only 17, she had become the captain of the school's Baseball and Basketball team. She also occasionally helped the Track team run in sprinting events, and won. She was a sports prodigy, and she ruled the school with her confident persona and witty personality. Jane was well-liked and got invited to many parties. However, Jane was never a party girl. She would rather spend the night at home playing Basketball with her brothers, and her schoolmates respected her for that.

With that, Jane closed her eyes and lulled herself to sleep. _Tomorrow would be the start of something new._

* * *

**So how was it? Was it bad? Good?**

**Leave a review! I'd appreciate it!**


	2. Sparks Fly

**Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 2. I'm glad that you guys enjoyed Chapter 1 and thanks for the reviews!**

**Now to reply to reviews:-**

**Guest 1, Magicfull, Regina Rizzoli-Isles, lalalalee & JLTricky: Thanks for the lovely reviews, guys! I'll continue updating as regularly as I can.**

**Psychotic-Innocence: Thanks! And yeah, the chapters will most definitely be longer from now on. I underestimated the length of Chapter 1. It seemed longer when I was typing it. HAHA! / They're not attending Hogwarts, but I figured I'd use Minerva's name as the principal's name bc I'm a huge Harry Potter fan and I wanted her to cameo somewhere.**

**Belfpepper & Guest 2: Sorry about the mix-up! I've changed it to High School. I'm from Singapore so I'm not familiar with the education system in America. We usually start college (Junior Colleges, Polytechnics… Pre-U basically) when we're 16-17, but I guess in America, it's different. I'll do my research! HAHA. Thanks for the feedback though!**

* * *

**CHARACTER SUMMARIES:**

**Maura Isles: 16 years old, Junior (She's supposed to be a Sophomore, but she skipped a grade so she's basically in the same level as Jane)**

**Jane Rizzoli: 17 years old, Junior**

**Frankie Rizzoli: 15 years old, Freshman - First day in High School**

**Tommy Rizzoli: 13 years old, Seventh Grade in Middle School**

**Now... Onto Chapter 2!**

* * *

_BRRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!_

"Ughhhh... Okay I'm up, I'm up!", Maura groaned. _2 hours before school starts. Perfect. _Maura got up, as gracefully as she could at 6am in the morning, and started getting ready for school.

Maura was not one to be late for anything. She would calculate the amount of time she would need to get ready the day before, so as to make sure that she is properly dressed for the day ahead. Maura was also quite the fashionista. Her favourite designers include Christian Dior, Donatella Versace, Giorgio Armani and Coco Chanel. She had clothes and bags from most collections by them. She was glad that her parents had managed to find a school where she could wear whatever she wanted to classes. It would have really been a bummer if she had to wear those itchy school uniforms like the ones she wore in Italy last year. And with that, Maura picked up her outfit for the day and proceeded to the bathroom to get ready.

An hour and a half later found Maura in her walk-in closet strapping her platform Mary Janes on, the final touch to her perfect outfit. She stood up and walked to the full-length mirror to check herself out.

"Makeup, check. Hair, check. Outfit, check. Shoes, check. Backpack, check. Maura Isles, you are ready to go."

Maura walked downstairs and made a pit stop at the kitchen to grab herself an apple.

"Bonjour Estelle! I'm off to school. Are mum and dad still home?"

"Bonjour Maura. No, I'm afraid not. I thought that they would come and see you before they left for work!"

"Oh... No... They didn't. It's alright though, Estelle. I'll see you after school okay?"

"Yes, see you Maura! Get Jack to drive you there. I think it's Rick's day off today."

"Will do! Thanks again, Estelle! Love you!"

"I love you too, girl. Have a good day!"

Maura smiled as she walked away. Estelle, Maura's housemaid of 16 years, had always been like a surrogate mother to her. It was Estelle who helped her through all the problems in her life. It was Estelle whom she would go to for anything, even if it was just to talk. It was Estelle who taught her what to do when her first period came. She wouldn't know what she'd do without Estelle.

"Hey Jack! Think you could give me a lift to school today?" Jack and Rick were the family's resident drivers.

"Sure Maura. Just give me a second and we can go. Boston High School, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks again!"

"It's no problem", Jack said as he went into the house to get the car keys. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

"JANE CLEMENTINE RIZZOLI, YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT DOWNSTAIRS NOW OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL GO UP THERE AND HAUL YOU OUT OF BED MYSELF! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY BACK AT SCHOOL! I DON'T WANT YOU GETTING DETENTION FOR BEING LATE AGAIN!"

"AURGHHHHHHH OKAY MA, I'M UP! I'M UP! STOP YELLING!", Jane groaned as she wrenched herself out of bed and checked the time. "7.30?! SHIT!" Jane rushed to get herself ready for school. "FRANKIE! TOMMY! YOU GOONS BETTER BE AWAKE IF I'M GOING TO HAVE TO SEND YOU TO SCHOOL!"

"YEAH! WE'LL BE WAITING BY THE CAR!", shouted Frankie. He couldn't think of a day when their morning wouldn't start with a good old-fashioned yell-fest.

Before he knew it, Jane was downstairs and dragging both of them into the car. "Bye Ma! Bye Pop!", shouted the three of them as they left the house. Jane sped to Tommy's school as fast as she could and Frankie kicked him out of the car the second they reached.

"Thanks guys! I love you too.", shouted Tommy as he watched his siblings drive away. With that, he hung his head low and walked to class, already dreading the day ahead of him.

* * *

"7.58! Frankie! Run! RUN! We can still make it!"

"That's not fair, Jane! Your legs are way longer than mine!"

"Just do it, dumbsquad. Do you want to be late?"

They managed to make it into their separate classes before the bell rang, signaling the start of brand new term.

"You're cutting it way too close, Rizzoli."

"Sorry Mr Lupin. It won't happen again."

"Yeah", chucked Mr Lupin, "that's what you said the last time... and the time before that... and the time befor-"

"Yeah yeah, I get it. I'll _try_, emphasis on the try, my best to come to class earlier. Happy?"

"Yes. Take a seat, Rizzoli. We were just about to start on Calculus."

The whole class erupted into groans whilst Jane sat down next to her best friend, Barry Frost.

"Yo, Frost. So how was the trip to Vegas? Did you pick up any chicks while you were there?" Jane smirked. She loved teasing Frost about his inability to talk to girls. Every time he was near a girl, Frost would clam up and sputter gibberish. However, this didn't stop the entire girl population in school from trying to talk to him. Frost was a good looking guy. Built, hot, smart and athletic. He was every girl's dream guy. The only reason why he could have a conversation with Jane was because he treated her like one of the guys. He was the first person she told about being gay. He has always looked out for her, the same way she would look out for him.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. And to answer your question, Vegas was fun but no, I didn't pick up any chicks whilst I was there."

Before Jane could think of a comeback, she was interrupted by a series of gasps around the class.

"What? What's happe- Woah."

Jane finally knew why her class had been at a loss of words. Beside Mrs McGonagall was a gorgeous, prim and proper honey-blonde holding her schedule tightly to her chest. She had the most breathtaking set of eyes Jane had ever seen. Her hair was like a flock of goats descending from Mount Gilead. Her dress fit her so well and accentuated her curves. She was basically the most gorgeous human being Jane had ever lay her eyes on.

"Wow."

"Wow indeed, Jane. I know that look. You like her, don't you?"

"Yeah, Barry. I really do."

"Attention! Attention!", said Mrs McGonagall as she clapped her hands together. "We have a new student here in Boston High today. Her name is Laura-"

"Oh uh... It's Maura, Mrs McGonagall."

"My apologies. Her name is Maura Isles and she will be attending Sophomore year with you all this year. Maura is actually 16, but because of her high intelligence, she has skipped a year ahead." Maura blushed. "I hope you will all welcome her with open arms and make her feel comfortable during her time here."

"Enjoy your first day, Maura. If you need help with anything, you can come to me or see Mr Lupin over there. He will be your form teacher for the year."

"Thank you, Mrs McGonagall. I appreciate everything you're doing to help me settle in."

"Oh, it's really no worries, Maura. I am a fan of your mother's work and it is an honour to have her daughter schooling with us here.", Mrs McGonagall said as she left.

Maura cautiously spun around to face the class again. Her nerves were getting the better of her. _What if they don't like me? What if I'll get bullied again like that year in Spain? No, Maura. No negative thoughts here. Let's just get through this. _"Uh... hi."

"Hello Maura. I'm Mr Lupin, your new form teacher. We're just about to start Calculus so if you don't mind, could you take a seat next to Ms Rizzoli over there?"

It was almost like one of those movies where the main characters lock eyes for the first time in slow motion and sparks fly. Jane couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Maura's and Maura couldn't take hers off of Jane's too. It was almost like they were caught in a spell. They were hooked on each other's gazes. "Ahem." That broke the spell. "Ms Maura?"

"Oh yes. I'm sorry. I'll move along now." Maura chuckled nervously to herself. She was about to sit next to the hottest girl she had ever seen. _Her wild curly hair, sharp features, olive skin, gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and boy-ish fashion sense is breathtaking! Calm down, Maura. Be... cool. Yes, be cool._

* * *

_Wow. Okay, Rizzoli. Pull yourself together. She's approaching. Stay cool. She's just a girl. A... A very, very gorgeous girl who managed to steal your breath away. No! Stop it! Man up, Rizzoli!_

Time stood still as they were finally face to face. Chocolate orbs meeting hazel ones. Jane had stood up at some point in time whilst having an inner conflict with her thoughts. Both girls breathed out the first thing that came to their minds.

"Hi."

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked that one!  
**

**I couldn't think of any last names to use for the teachers so I just went with Harry Potter ones (like Lupin and McGonagall).**

**Please review! I'd love to hear what you think of the chapters so far.**

**Thanks again for reading! Stay tuned for Chapter 3.**


End file.
